beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.27 - Gathering: Rescue Mission
"They took him!" He's literally shaking with fury, barely containing himself. His voice keeps wandering toward that inhuman growl that Scott can do when he's angry, only Jake seems unsure how to control it. "Jason's father came through the Ways, and they took him." He looks around wildly for Tucson. "We have to find them and follow! I have to find him!" Yeah, this would be the part of imprints that suck. The visiting alpha starts to ask, "Wh...?" And then those questions are answered. There is a moment when it seems like his world is about to shatter. A blind rage and deep panic start to set in, but then he sees that Jacob is already there. And one of them has to be one who is at least semi-controlled. Scott's features shift to those of wolf-man and his voice does have more than a little of that growl in it as his eyes flare red. But the rage he wrestles with, a task so Herculean it's like moving a river in its bed. But because he is who and what he is, the rage shifts before Scott gives in, transmuting to a cold fury unlike anything he's ever felt before. He goes to stand next to Jake, putting his arm on the other young alpha's back. "We have to find him. And we will. Who knows how to get into the Ways?" Scott McCall phases to his wolfman form. Tucson comes stumbling out of his little side room at the bar, his little hidey-hole den that has come to mean more to him that he'll likely admit. He's wild-eyed and frantic-looking. "Holy spit, I felt something open up out in the woods, but... oh, oh shit, dude.." He swallows, trying to get hold of himself. "OK, yeah, um, I can do this. I can.. I can find him, I think. I th-- the NeverNever is a big place and it depends on what Trod he used but... yeah.." he says, looking to Scott and scampering back against the bar as he changes. OK, when woofs start getting all rowdy, good little coyotes find a deep hole. But he couldn't do that, now. "I can, I can.." he says, rubbing sweaty palms on his jeans. Stiles had been hanging out with Scott near the bar, just chatting casually, when Jacob came charging in. Stepping forward and holding out both hands he gives a sharp whistle, knowing that should attract some attention, and says, "Okay, okay hang on a second!" He looks between Jacob, Tucson, and the other locals. "Anyone care to clue us in? What's the story on Jason's father? This is the bad guy he's been gearing up to fight, right? The guy he's been planning to attack? So before we go charging off into completely obvious freakin' trap land, how about we at least figure out where the trap is?" Alice and Jasper Cullen shrink back a little and look a bit concerned. That is a LOT of werewolves they are hearing, and they are the only two vampires present. Really angry werewolves could turn on two vampires very quickly. They start edging towards the back rooms. Hoping that there they would at least have something akin to a fighting chance. What this was all about they had no idea. But it sounded like their host had some family issues, that just came to an unfortunately timed head. Jacob takes a deep breath, apparently a touch reassured by Scott's show of support. He glances at Tucson in mute appeal, hoping he can find the way, and then at Stiles' question, Jake blinks a bit and looks frustrated. "His father," he answers, "the insane psycho who's king of the Children of the Moon. He's the on e who took him, and--they were all here. They left, and Sam's got the pack defending La Push, but I don't know where his father is." Tucson nods to Stiles and takes a deep breath, lets it out, then snaps the cap off a beer and downs it all in several heroic pulls. Then he opens another one. "Man. OK, don't worry, this actually works better if I'm a little blitzed," he says before he pounds down the other. "And, um, cute stuff is right: probably a trap, and doubly so depending on how he's nagivigating the NeverNever. Could have some Unseelie archers right on the other side." Urp. Scott McCall can feel that rage intensifying at the thought of Jason in the hands of people who would hurt him. He isn't aware of his features rippling, body stretching and filling. Only that his clothes suddenly feel very tight as he hovers on the edge of shifting into something entirely more horrific and then, taking deep breaths, pulls himself back, not realizing that his anger was part of another form of phase. He growls, "Did they say anything about what they were going to do with him?" And then, looking at Tucson, he shrugs and says, "Then we bleed. But we don't stop just because it hurts. We need to go. Maybe we can follow the scent, if it's fresh." "Eastern Europe," Stiles says suddenly, once Jacob has explained the situation. "It's... crap, I don't know exactly where, but he had a map. I know it was somewhere in Eastern Europe, and he had a map of it." He frowns, looking thoughtful, and those who know him--so, basically, Scott--will know that in his mind's eye Stiles is connecting pieces of information together with lengths of imaginary colored thread. After a few moments, he asks, "Where would he keep something important like that--like a map of a place he was planning to attack?" The two Cullens slink into the doorway to the the kitchens, thinking there is typically a back exit in most similar establishments there. They are technically on neutral ground. With a bit of luck they might be able to get back to their territory before an over zealous werewolf tries to tear them apart. But then Alice gasps and her hand flies to her mouth. She stiffens up, as she has a vision. Jasper stands defensively in front of her as she whispers in horror. "The humans. They find out about us. No, not just us all of the covens, and werewolves, everything supernatural. It, it's war. It is war and we all lose." She steps around to look at Jacob wide eyed. "What IS this? Is this just a coincidence, or-" She lets it drop, but looks utterly HORRIFIED at the vision she just had. Jasper is still in front of her, bravely planning to defend her if it comes to it. But not yet willing to use his emotion manipulating power. It might be seen as an attack, and it only worked on one person at a time. That was not going to be a lot of help with this many angry wolves. Jacob pales at Alice's words. "A weapon," he says, his voice quiet but clear. "His father called him a weapon. He's going to... throw Jason's life away to start a war." He looks to Scott, to Tucson, to Stiles, to the Cullens. "He'd... in the chapel. That's where he had that sword hidden before, right? So if there's weapons, maybe... a map, too?" Tucson had been there, too, on that day that Jason had brought out the sword from the hidden cache, somewhere upstairs. They'd all heard the sound of something being opened, just not seen it. "If the map shows us where to go, maybe we don't have to follow. Maybe we can go directly." Tucson stops with a bottle halfway to his lips, to stare at Alice. "Well. That would suck. I guess it's all hinging on what we do with this, since it just popped up on her radar. Oh, that's just great," he says before draining the bottle. Then he sheepishly looks at Stiles and Jacob. "I.. um, might know where that is.." he says quietly. Scott McCall growls again in frustration that they aren't moving but he takes a deep breath and surprising himself, he forces a shift back to human as he looks at the vampire and then at Stiles, tilting his head towards her as though saying, 'Ok, time to do what you do'. He takes a step closer to the Cullens and holds out his hands from his sides in a universal 'I'm not hostile' gesture and then looks between Alice and Tucson, putting two and two together. "You see the future? The real future or something that might happen?" "If you know where it is," Stiles says, headed for Tucson, "Show me. I can find the place--I think I even know what to look for, now--but I need to see the map." He looks back to Scott. "Text me when you get them figured out. We're gonna go and find this map." He flashes a quick, humorless grin, trying to comfort his friend, who he knows must be losing his mind right now. "Then we're going to go and find your future boyfriend." Glancing to Jacob, he tilts his head, "Well, okay. Yours too. Anyway, let's move!" For the first time tonight, it is Jasper that speaks. In a deep southern accent despite the far northern locale. "Alice sees the futur' based on the presen course it is on." Alice nods in agreement. "If something changes, then the vision changes. The future isn't fixed. It is always fluid based on the choices those involved make." The Cullens watch the human, whom Jasper has been uncomfortable around anyway, and the other oddly scented shifter leave. Jasper then volunteers after a moment. "Jacob, Ah know we haven't always been on the best of terms. But this, it looks like we're all involved, like it or not." Alice nods and steps forward as well. "What my loveable man is trying to say Jake. Is we want to help too." Jasper looks down at Alice and nods. "We'll run on ahead, and get the rest of the family. Figure out where we can all best help out." Nodding to the others they head for the door with that superspeed all vampires display, and then they are gone. Once the Cullens have rushed off, Jacob turns back to Scott, giving him a decisive nod, and then looks to the others. "Come on. Let's get to the Chapel. Tucson, we need to find that map. Then we get everyone together..." And for the first time, Jacob's eyes turn, glowing a brilliant red, just the same shade that Scott's do. "And then we're getting him back." "Always in motion is the future," Tucson says as he gestures with the longneck. He nods to Stiles and stands away from the bar. "OK, let's get back up to the chapel so we can pry." Shadows kind of twist and he blurs down to his little grey coyote form. Scott McCall blinks as the vampires show some good sense, back in Beacon Hills, he usually has to talk people into cooperating. Sometimes for hours. He nods at Jacob and then looks at Stiles and adds, "Find him. And hurt his dad. Bad." And for Scott, that's as close to murderous as he gets. And he looks back to Jacob, his own eyes flaring red to match and says again, "We'll find him, Jacob. I swear." Bringing up the rear (so what else is new?), Stiles grumbles to himself, more for the sake of venting frustration--because, let's be honest, there's plenty right now--and says, "'Come to Washington,' they said. 'It's peaceful,' they said. Why do we always get to go to the nicest places?" And then he's following the others out into whatever comes next.